


Head in The Clouds

by IJUSTWANNAREAD33



Category: Lumberjanes
Genre: F/F, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2019-11-28 13:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18209033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IJUSTWANNAREAD33/pseuds/IJUSTWANNAREAD33
Summary: Little Lumberjanes AU and Oneshots I write for fun.Enjoy!





	1. Get Down From There!

**Author's Note:**

> Normal AU.  
> Ripley's been up that tree for hours. Someone needs to get her down.

Jen stared up the tree and furrowed her eyebrows. The little girl above her swung around another branch as she promptly landed on a thick part of the old oak.  
"Ripley get down from there!" Jen called out again, only to be ignored yet another time. The tree shook violently as Ripley jumped from branch to branch, her hair wafting in the air.  
"Ripley!"  
"No way Jen! This is so fun!"  
The counsellor breathed a sigh in frustration, why must they go through the same conversation every day...  
"Ripley I'm calling the police!"  
A laugh echoed from above, "I'll fight them!"  
Well, that didn't work.  
Jen exhaled sharply, Rosie's woodworking class was about to start soon and Ripley needed to attend that for her silver pin.  
This was an emergency. Jen needed to act on desperate measures...  
"I have cookies, Ripley!"  
The tree stopped vibrating, as peaceful silence echoed through the camp. Suddenly the old oak shook as Ripley somehow dropped from the sky, landing with a thump on the grass.  
Jen rolled her eyes and produced a small cookie from her pocket that she had been saving until now. She handed it to the little girl who gave her an excited laugh as she immediately bit into the confection,  
"I still would've fought them, you know."  
Jen laughed and started walking towards the cabins, "I know Ripley, I know."


	2. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas at camp couldn't be better. The beautiful landscape, the hot chocolate by the fire... Oh, and who can forget, the sweet kiss beneath the mistletoe.  
> Mally

Mal smiled and held her girlfriend's hand as they strolled through their winter-stricken camp. Snow was layered on top of cabins, glistering in the blinking lights. Scouts were outside enjoying the winter wonderland with their friends, enjoying a Christmas at their home away from home.  
Mal for one was loving the winter season, especially the fact that Molly was holding her hand tighter today because of the cold.  
She loved how during the snow, Molly's laugh would shine through all the clouds in the sky as her beautiful emerald eyes light up brighter than the sun.  
How her every breath turns into a little cloud as she watches them in awe until they faded away. How her lips and cheeks turn just that slight shade of red, and when Mal pointed it out she would bury her face in her scarf and blush even harder, hiding a wide beam that appeared on both their faces.  
Mal stepped into the warmth of her cabin, Ripley was snuggled up next to Jen, who was reading a book, April was curled up in her bunk jotting down scribbles in her diary planning their next Christmas Extravaganza with Jo laying next to her gazing out the window peacefully watching the snow fall.  
As soon as the couple stepped in, April's ruby eyes immediately shot off her diary's page, a wide grin plastered on her face, waiting for what was step one of her newest plan.  
Mal should've realised sooner.  
It would've helped lessen the shocked expression on her face when Molly tapped her on the shoulder and lightly pressed her lips on hers.  
The time seemed to pause, for just that blissful moment.  
The two parted briefly and both shared a laugh,  
"Mal you're so red..." Molly giggled.  
"Aw shuddup, you're red as well."  
For the first time in that holiday season, Mal was completely lovestruck. She really couldn't believe this was, indeed, real.  
Surely it's all too great to be the reality. The brunette thought as Molly grabbed her by her hand and dragged her to her bunk.  
As the two cuddled up together, Mal caught a glimpse of the mistletoe hidden behind the door, just above the entrance.  
She looked at Molly and then back at the mistletoe,  
"Thank you..." She mouthed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not Christmas yet, but I saw this idea and got excited. I'm not sorry I'm impatient.  
> Merry Christmas everyone?


	3. Is That My Shirt?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal's clothes have always been smaller than Molly's, she just didn't realise how much until today.  
> Normal AU  
> Mally

Molly smiled, clutching her newest badge in hand. It was late in the day and it was time to head back to the Roanoke's cabin.  
As the door creaked open, Molly was greeted with a strange feeling of emptiness as she stepped in her deserted cabin. Strangely enough, Molly found her suitcase wide open with several of her belongings discarded on the floor around a mountain of clothes in the middle.  
Suddenly the mountain shook violently. The blonde froze, slightly bewildered at whatever horrifying creature was underneath all her belongings. Silently, she snuck towards the mess and extended an arm out, ready to attack.  
Before she could even lay a finger on the pile, a blurry shape jumped out at her and climbed around her shoulders and perched on her head.  
"Oh Bubbles..." Molly let out a sigh of relief, did she really think it was going to be something dangerous.  
Before she even noticed, another figure rose from the mountain of garments.  
"Oh hey Mols, you're back early."  
Mal was sitting casually underneath about 50 of Molly's shirts, waving at her.  
Molly stared at her in utter shock, "Mal? W-What?" She spluttered, trying to make sense of the situation.  
Mal stood up and hugged her girlfriend, "Nothing... I didn't do anything bad."  
The blonde noticed something was wrong immediately, "Is that my shirt?"  
Mal was wearing a green tank top that drooped halfway down her thighs and a brown beanie that Molly had knitted the day before.  
"Uh... Yeah..." Mal sheepishly rubbed her neck, before examining herself again, "My flannel got wet whilst I was drinking and I couldn't find anything else to wear."  
Molly stared at her disastrous mess of a girlfriend before letting out a laugh, should she tell Mal how terrible she looked in her shirt?  
"Plus..." Mal added, blushing "You smell really nice. Like pine needles and rain."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think anyone's truly taken in how tall Molly is compared to Mal.


	4. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A casual ice-cream date somewhere in the corners of camp. Then Mal has an idea.  
> Normal AU  
> Mally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is another Mally one. Don't judge me, I'm in the mood for some fluffy stuff today. Plus this site needs a boost in terms of lesbian children.

Mal spluttered taking another bite of her ice cream and shuddering, "Molly..." She whined, "My lips are cold..."  
Molly stopped eating her vanilla cone and looked at her, the most casual look on her face, "Really? Do you want me to help warm it up for you?"  
Mal felt her heart pump faster, she smiled mischievously and leaned in with a smirk on her face "Of course..."  
Her lips suddenly stopped at something cold, it tasted metallic. Yuck.  
"Molly. What-" She realised she just kissed a cup. Molly rose an eyebrow, clueless of what Mal was doing,  
"You said you're lips were cold, have some hot cocoa."  
Mal rolled her eyes and took the cup, "Um, yeah thanks..."  
"That is what you meant right?" Molly asked again. Mal nodded, feeling her heart sink,  
"Yeah..."  
She averted her gaze and went back to her ice-cream, biting it glumly. Not a moment after, Molly tapped her on the shoulders.  
"Hmm-" Mal felt their space close as the two finally kissed. Mal intertwined their hands together and pulled her girlfriend closer.  
When they finally parted, the couple looked happily at each other, before Molly spoke up.  
"Sorry, seems like my lips were cold too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do I feel like I make these guys kiss too many times?  
> It's cute tho. I don't care what other people say.


	5. Pet Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her mother left on a business trip, Mal was left in charge of her small pet shop in the corner of the city. She's left alone with some wild-looking kittens and a mysterious customer which she admits, is extremely pretty, what could possibly go wrong?  
> Mally  
> Pet Shop AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello  
> It's been quite a while since I've updated this, I apologise.  
> I'll try to compensate with more chapters soon  
> For now, just enjoy this one.  
> fanks,  
> WaywardRainbows~

Mal sighed, "Finally..."  
She flipped the sign on the front door, telling people that it was closing time.  
At last, the day was over. Excited at first, Mal learned how hard it was to manage even a small business like her mother's pet shop.  
She just wanted to go home, lie down and enjoy the comfiness and safety of her bed. At this point, Mal dreaded even entering the shop.  
She just wanted her mother to come home already...  
Mal ruffled a hand through her hair and walked to the register to turn off the lights.  
Suddenly her ears perked up, did she just hear someone giggling?  
"Hey aren't you a cuty~" A voice came from the Feline Aisle.  
Mal froze. Surely it couldn't be the ghost child from her dreams finally coming to get her?  
She slowly pulled a dog toy from a nearby shelf and approached the giggling voice. Her trembling stance ready to attack.  
After gulping the third time, she peeked around the corner.  
"You're not a ghost..." she muttered beneath her breath.  
Sprawled on the floor was a girl about her age playing with a little kitten and giggling happily.  
The girl pet the tabby again before letting out another gleeful laugh. She seemed unaware of the time and lost in her own little world.  
Mal stared at her for a bit, not sure what to do next.  
The girl had pretty blonde hair in a plat that covered her eyes and a wide grin on her face. She hasn't seemed to have noticed Mal yet.  
Groaning, Mal slowly progressed towards the stranger. She was supposed to be at home right now, eating pizza infront of the TV. Not dealing with this.  
"Um... Excuse me ma'am... The store's closin-"  
The girl glanced up, her face darkened as she saw Mal.  
Not hesitating for a second, the girl stood up and bolted out of the shop.  
Mal widened her eyes, "What?" She muttered and chased after the stranger, managing to grab her wrist before she exited the shop.  
The stranger flicked her wrist in a desperate attempt to escape. But eventually stood still when she realised that she had been caught.  
At a closer view, Mal realised the girl in question was shaking and staring at the floor, her eyes were red as if she had been crying.  
Mal freaked out, what does she do now?  
"Hey... U-Um I'm sorry... I didn't mean to startle you..."  
The girl looked up at her. Her crystal-clear emerald eyes bore into Mal's brown ones.  
"Please don't call my parents..." The girl whispered before collapsing on the ground and sobbing into her arm.  
Mal panicked, everything was moving so fast. What the heck was happening? She slowly sat down next to her and awkwardly placing an arm on her shoulder  
"Oh no... I won't- Listen you didn't do anything wrong..."  
The girl didn't hear her voice. She snatched her arm away and turned her face in the other direction.  
The kitten she was playing with meowed in the background, encouraging her to talk.  
"I'm sorry..." The blonde whispered, brushing her hair out of her face.  
Mal's face fell, she looked at the floor. She didn't know who this girl was, or why she was crying, but she knew one thing:  
She wasn't going home until her customer was happy.  
Suddenly, she had an idea.  
Mal ran over and promptly picked up the little tabby in the corner. Mal remembered the girl's smile back before when she was playing with the kitten.  
She wanted to see that smile again.  
"Hey... Um, this is a weird way to meet someone so how about we start again?"  
Mal tried to sound as cheerful as she can be.  
The girl glanced at the brunette confused.  
"My name's Mal. Nice to meet you!"  
She grinned as much as she can. She stuck the tabby out almost like an offering.  
"And this is Marigold! She says it's nice to meet you too!"  
The kitten meowed and waggle its tail happily, throwing its paws out and reaching for the stranger.  
The girl looked bewildered at first before shyly turning around and taking the excited tabby,  
She stroked it slowly before looking at Mal and smiling,  
"My name's Molly. Nice to meet you."  
At that moment, Mal never wanted to go home.


	6. Bandages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ripley’s been outside again. Obviously being Ripley, she came back with bruises and scratches from her adventures and Jen’s almost out of bandages but how can you possibly stop a force of nature like Ripley?  
> Normal AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one’s not Mally, sorry.

“Ripley! Stop... Moving!” Jen grunted, she threw her arm about in frustration. Ripley with no hesitation, stood up and ran for freedom. She wanted to run away and chase that abnormally large butterfly over there, but Jen held her down.  
Plus her knee was scraped up, but that didn’t matter!  
No scraped up knee, or elbow, or arm was going to stop her from adventure.  
After managing to successfully place another bandage on the squirming girl, Jen sighed and wiped a bead of sweat off her forehead.  
“I can’t believe I let you go on that hike alone...”  
Ripley started struggling out of her grasp again.  
“But-“  
“No buts Ripley!”  
“What about-“  
Jen sighed, “Ripley, you’re hurt. Don’t let me scold you a second time.”  
The brunette fell silence, she looked at the ground guiltily before drawing her gaze back up to Jen again.  
“I’m sorry...”  
Jen finished wrapping the last piece of bandage around the little girls elbow. She placed a hand on Ripley’s head and smiled, “It’s alright. Here you’re all better now. You can go play.”  
Ripley’s eyes glittered and widened, “Really?”  
Jen nodded smiling, “Yep.”  
Ripley flapped her arms excitedly and began to run off.  
“Just don’t get in any trouble alright?”  
Jen called after her.  
The little girl laugh as she swung around a small tree.  
“No promises!”  
Jen sighed and smiled.  
“No matter how many times you’re hurt. know that I’ll be here to patch you up.”  
And that, that’s a Scout Promise.


	7. Announcement

I TAKE REQUESTS NOW.  
Comment down below or message my tumblr (@waywardrainbows) if you have any ideas.  
I can't promise that i will manage to replicate exactly what you had in mind if you submit an idea, but i'll try my best!

Thanks for reading you guys.  
WaywardRainbow~


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I couldn't leave it there... All sad and alone."  
> Mal groaned and rolled her eyes,  
> "Fine. You can keep it."  
> Grown Up AU  
> Mally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit goes to @good-or-bad-luck for this idea.

Molly sighed and pulled a set of keys out of her pockets.  
She couldn't believe she was doing this.  
A little jingle rang as she inserted the key inside its place between the locks. She twisted the doorknob opened and crept inside quietly.  
Mal was in the living room scrolling through her usual channels on TV when she noticed Molly entering the home.  
"Ah Molly, why are you home so late..." Mal trailed off, and for a good reason.  
As much as she loved seeing her girlfriend home safe, her smile quickly faded.  
"Is that... a dog?" She paused and blinked a couple of times to make sure she wasn't hallucinating.  
To her dismay, she wasn't.  
A huge hound was lumbering behind the blonde, towering to at least her hip. The mutt was ginormous, to say the least.  
Mal was speechless.  
Molly buried her face in her hands, "Listen, I know you may be surprised-"  
"Suprised?" Mal interrupted her, "Mols who's dog is this?"  
Molly's brain ran frantic, why did she think this was a good idea again, "It's not anyone's. I don't think..."  
"Then where did you get it?"  
"Uhh... I just found it on the stree-"  
"Molly it might have rabies!" Mal bolted up the couch she was sitting on and backed further away from the dog.  
"Right Mal listen..." Molly started, letting go of the leash she was clutching, "I found it in a box on the corner of the streets..."  
"So it's a stray?"  
"No! I mean yes. Probably. But that doesn't mean it has rab-" Molly facepalmed, this was getting frustrating, "Can you just let me explain for 5 seconds?"  
Mal glared at her and then at the dog who had sat down obediently waiting for Molly, "You have exactly five seconds. Starting now."  
Molly sighed and then stared straight at her girlfriend who was still sheltering behind the kitchen counter for protection.  
"I found it on the corner of the streets in a little box. Well when I say little, I mean really big." The blonde started to ramble.  
"4 seconds left." Her girlfriend declared.  
Molly started to sweat, "And um, she- I mean, it had a nylon rope tied around them, it was abandoned there by its old owner. I was worried it would hurt itself..."  
"3 seconds."  
"There was a bowl of food for it there, but there was nothing left. The dog looked like it was about to pass out so I took it to the vet and-"  
"2 seconds."  
She started to speed up, "And the lady there told me it was healthy but it needed an owner to stay that way and... And um..."  
"1. Second. Left." Mal wasn't convinced, there still wasn't a reason for bringing such a huge dog home."

"Look I felt bad for it okay?" Molly started yelling, "It was cold and alone. Like me once upon a time. But then you came and saved me and took me home. This dog deserves that chance as well!" The blonde was puffed now. As if the dog understood what she had just said in its defence, it sat down by her and licked her waist out of support.  
Mal was left speechless.  
"Why didn't you tell me first?"  
Molly looked at her, "Well um... I wanted to keep it a surprise..." She muttered, ashamed of herself.  
Mal cautiously stood up and approached her girlfriend, she eyed the dog suspiciously and brushed past it swiftly.  
The brunette hugged Molly and smiled, "Well hey, I was very surprised indeed."  
Molly chuckled, "I'm glad..."  
"So can I keep it?"  
Mal squinted, considering her answer carefully, "...Fine."  
The blonde smiled widely and squeezed her girlfriend tightly, "Ohmygosh ohmygosh thank you" She jumped around the living room giddily as the dog followed her joyfully.  
"Also Molly, one more thing..." Mal called after her.  
Molly glanced at Mal, a huge grin still plastered on her face, she couldn't hide her overflowing excitement, "Yeah?"  
Mal laughed before narrowing her eyes, changing her expression completely. "I hate surprises."


	9. Terrible Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A seemingly normal day, where Mal forgot how much humans can lack a sense of taste.  
> "Maybe that's the only thing that isn't perfect about you."  
> Out of Camp AU  
> Mally  
> Mal's POV

I nodded slightly, moving my head to the tune. My left feet thumped rhythmically, bouncing to the bass. I fixed my shirt and shuffled uncomfortably in my spot. I had to catch the bus to a local restaurant. I was meeting someone there, my date. Hopefully, my soon-to-be girlfriend if I'm lucky. The chorus came rolling in again, as the bass fastened.  
"Come on baby, we ain't gonna live forever..."  
A few words managed to slip off my tongue, I continued humming the tune whilst staring out the windows, the hum of the bus engine faint.  
The bus promptly stopped after a few minutes as another girl stepped in.

Her blonde plats swished back from side to side, she examined the bus carefully before making eye contact with me. I froze and turned away my face red. I heard her chuckle and take the seat in front of me.  
I sighed, so much for having a good first impression. I observed the girl for a while, I watched as she placed her bag beside her and pulled out a book. I leaned forward a bit more when she pulled out a pair of airpods out and placed them in. Of course, she's rich...  
I laughed, she was in her own little world. Just her, the book and her music.  
Just as I was about to put my headphone back in, I heard a faint echo of the music the girl was playing...  
I snapped forwards, checking if I heard that right, the smell of vanilla filled the air, I was so close to her head. It must've been her shampoo.  
I got a closer listen to the music blasting out of her headphones, and confirmed my suspicions.  
"Yuk..." I heard myself mutter. Crap. Did I really say that out loud?  
The girl whipped around, "D-Do you need something?"  
Crap. Crap. Crap. I didn't mean to startle her.  
"U-Uh yeah... Sorry... I just overheard your music and I didn't like it..." I sputtered the end.  
She stared at her hands, "O-Oh... Alright... Maybe I'll mo-"  
I groaned mentally, why did I have to make this so hard for myself?  
"I'm soo sorry..." I started to ramble, "I didn't mean to offend you okay? It's fine if you like that genr- You know what? Here..."  
I stuck out my pair of headphones and gave it to the girl. She stared at it me, puzzled, but hesitantly took my offer anyway. She placed it in and frowned.  
I groaned, "Look they're not expensive and fancy, but it'll do."  
The blonde rolled her eyes, "You know, I can just move-"  
I panicked, "No no no no. You need to hear this first, I promise you'll love it!"  
She stared at me and our eyes met for the first time. I gazed into her emerald orbs, "I promise..."  
She didn't say anything put placed the headphones in anyway. I bounced excitedly and pressed play on my playlist, just in time for my favourite song.

Fell in love with a girl,  
Fell in love once and almost completely  
She's in love with the world,  
But sometimes these feelings can be so misleading  
She turns and says, "Are you alright?"  
I said I must be fine 'cause my hearts still beating  
Come and kiss me by the riverside  
Yeah Bobby said it's fine, he don't consider it cheating now

I laughed and sung silently in my head, surely she would love it.  
"So, you like it?"  
The girl didn't say anything, she kept staring out the window.  
I sighed, the song was that good.  
After a few seconds, she demanded to see my phone to see the title of the song, she probably loves it.  
"The title is Fell In Love Wi-"  
"Give me your phone..."  
I handed it to her just as the bus pulled over the corner. The girl stood up, with my phone.  
The bus stopped after about the second, she handed my phone back to me as she paid the driver. She left without saying a word to me.  
Not about the song, nothing about me.  
I checked my phone again, it wasn't in the music app in notes anymore, the girl had gone into Notes and wrote something.  
I stared at the note in disbelief and re-read it again...  
"I think I just fell in love with a girl, call me."  
I smiled. I guess I gotta tell my date to cancel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, I've been MIA for so long. Tests and Exams are coming and this is all-new, so coping's a bit hard. Hope you understand. <3
> 
> also out of context but i kinda like the concept of rich molly.


	10. Smoke Detector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The results of some Roanokes being left a home.  
> Apartment AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This doesn't technically count as a fic, I'll have another one out by Sunday.

“I can’t believe this...” Mal muttered underneath her breath. The girl combed a hand through her undercut and continued wafting away the excessive amount of smoke with a nearby pillow. She winced as the smoke alarm siren blared louder.

“April, make it stooop!” Ripley wailed helplessly, falling to the floor and clutching her ears dramatically. 

The red head furrowed her brows, “Yeah, I’m trying to!” She yelled over the alarm. April quickly wiped the beads of sweat running down her forehead off her face with her sleeves. She stared at the switch to the smoke detector, she just had to pull out the orange cord like the manual said,

Let’s see, there’s a blue cord, a yellow one, a black one, there’s a green one...

April groaned, frustrated.

“Where is the dang orange one??” She yelled out, only to inhale another breath of smoke. 

“My ears are bleeding!” Came a yell from the floor, Ripley was curled up behind a couch somewhere trying to breathe past the smoke.  
April coughed and death glared Ripley,

“Rip! Stop screaming! That’s not helping!”

Why did Jo have to leave exactly before this mess?

“We’re all gonna die of cancer. Just letting you guys know.” Mal wheezed, puffs of smoke coming out of her mouth. The brunette ran to open the rest of the windows in the apartment.

April yelled in frustration and blocked her ears, she didn’t want to hear Ripley’s screaming, or Mal’s report of how they were going to die, also the alarm was really, really loud.  
Suddenly, the door flew opened. Like a an angel in times of war, a saviour stepped in. Jo widened her eyes at the chaos, the alarm was blaring, Ripley was running around screaming her head off, Mal was off in the corner desperately pushing on a rusted window sill, trying to push it open. April was clinging to the ladder coughing up puffs of smoke. 

Absolute anarchy.

“I was out for half an hour to get the groceries...” Jo muttered.

I am never leaving these 3 home alone again. The brunette made a mental note to herself.

The girl abandoned the bags in her hand and rushed over to help April. As soon as the redhead spotted her friend through the smoke, a smile appeared on her face. April dropped to her knees and managed out a few words, “Jo... Save us.” 

Jo rolled her eyes and swiftly reached up and removed the batteries from the smoke alarm. 

Suddenly, everyone stopped.

Thank god, silence...

Mal turned around and stared at Jo, she gave her a look that just uttered joy and relief.

April sprung up from the floor and tightly squeezed the hero, “Jo you did it! You‘re miracle worker!”

“The only thing I did was take out the batt-”

“WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE!!” Ripley was still squealing, she hadn’t notice that the alarm was already turned off due to her hands being tightly clamped to her face.

Mal took care of that. “Rip. We’re fine.” She nudged the girl a bit.

With no hesitation, Ripley brightened up immediately and sprung to her feet, “Really? Well that’s nice- Oh hey Jo! When did you get here?”

Jo face-palmed, “Who thought you three in the same house was a good idea again?”

April grinned, “...Um, actually. You did..."


	12. Before the Roanokes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She couldn't believe she chose this over Astrology Camp. Plus what kind of name was "Miss Qiunzella Thiskwin Penniquiqul Thistle Crumpet's Camp for Hardcore Lady Types" anyways.  
> Before The Camp AU  
> Jen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is officially Tuesday.  
> I should stop making promises I can't keep smh.

Jen had always considered herself brave. She could watch horror movies without flinching and could even spend a night at that haunted house behind her college.   
But this…  
Jen wasn’t prepared.  
The wind rustled gently, whistling through the leafless trees that stalked the circus grounds. She took a deep breath and stared at the pamphlet in her hands. The only thing that seemed familiar was the message displayed on a sign nearby the entry.  
“Brave Employees Wanted. Job for hire. 100 dollars an hour.”  
It was like a sign, destiny. Jen thought it was meant to be.  
Not only was she brave, but she was also broke. Her wallet cried out for her help. To be fair, 100 dollars an hour was a lot. It was enough to make her dreams come true if he worked hard enough. She could finally afford to go to that Astrology Camp...  
But this wasn’t what she was expecting.  
The brunette stared at the empty campground as silence seemed to echo at her ear. She took a step forward, her mind told her to stay calm, her common sense whispering to her that nothing was wrong. Nevertheless, a sensation of death seemed to fill the air, as if the wind could quietly talk to her, telling her to run and never come back.   
Suddenly, the girl froze. A twig had snapped behind her, signalling something was moving nearby. Jen could feel her arms shaking and her heart about to pounce out of her chest.  
She turned around. Her eyes could see nothing but darkness and the orange light of the setting sun. The red-ish glow was unsettling, giving the forest an un-dead look. Jen decided her imagination was toying with her and proceeded on her way, but the thoughts of monsters and ghosts stayed silent in the back of her head.  
But monsters and ghosts can't be real right?  
Despite the heavy feeling weighing down her stomach, telling her that someone or something was watching her, Jen crept towards the entrance.  
A rusted message was engraved on the cobblestone wall, vines crept eerily against it.  
“Welcome”  
The brunette creaked open the gate as the squeaking sound of rusted metal pierce through the air.  
Suddenly a figure emerged from the dark, “Why hello there. You must be Jenny!”  
Jen jumped back, startled, “U-Uh yes. It's Jen, actually...” she murmured.  
The person emerged further into the dwindling light, “Ah splendid! I’m glad you’ve made it on time… I’m Rosie, it is a pleasure to meet you. Now let’s see…”   
The person’s talking droned away from Jen’s head, she stared at the lady. She was bulky and huge compared to Jen. She carried an axe with one hand and a clipboard in the other. Her tiny eyes squinting behind her glasses, and her orange hair looked faded in the light. Jen stared at the tattoos and scars running up the woman's arm. She seemed frightening to say the least.  
Her eyes then glanced at Jen,  
“Well let’s get started with the tour, then shall we? We can’t have a lost councillor, now can we?” The figure chuckled, before scampering off. She seemed to be in a gleeful mood. It was a relief.  
Jen decided to follow the man through the doors and enter the campground’s empty courtyard. Weeds and blades of grass grew from every nook and cranny, as the spotlights flickered on and off. Something gave Jen the sense that no one’s been here for a very long time. “As you can see the place is a bit old…” Rosie rambled, “The scouts have been… missing for several years now.”  
Jen nodded and let her eyes wander to the ragged cabins that loomed in the shadows, scratches and rips lined the wood. The musty smell of rust and grass filled the air.   
"Over there would be your new cabin for the summer..." Rosie pointed to an isolated cabin, in the middle of a clearing.  
"Roanoke..." Jen mumbled to herself, making a mental note to remember the name.  
Every so often, she would catch something moving in the corner of his eyes.  
Jen snapped around, there it is again.  
That shadow that bounced up and down the walls and cabins, it zoomed past the trees and then disappeared again.  
Jen widened his eyes, a sudden pump of adrenaline burst through her veins, “Uhh… Rosie?”  
Rosie turned around, a smile on her face “Yes what’s wrong?”  
“I think there’s something moving over there…”   
Before Rosie could reply the figure pounced out of the shadows and onto Jen, who stumbled backwards into the dirt.   
Jen rose her hands and defended himself against the creature. She squeezed her eyes shut. She shouldn’t have accepted the job offer, millions of regrets flashed into her head, maybe she won't even live to see that NASA camp. The silky soft fur of the monster assaulting her was going to be the last thing she feels before…  
“Ah, Lucifer!”  
“What?”  
Jen blinked her eyes open, a scruffy little raccoon was at her foot, cheerfully nibbling at her shoes before running to Rosie and sitting down obediently.  
“Jennifer, meet Lucifer!” Rosie chuckled and fixed her glass.  
Jen was still frozen, "You trained it?"  
"She's not an "it"..." Rosie scoffed, "She's a Lucifer!"  
Jen stared at the raccoon slowly and smiled a little, Lucifer seemed friendly enough.  
“Hey Lucifer.” The brunette mumbled and pat the raccoon gently, as it purred and twirled around her. Lucifer yipped happily and waggled her tail, her ears swinging from side to side.  
“I think she likes you!” Jen's tour guide commented, laughing.  
The girl smiled and pulled himself back on his feet. “Right shall we move on?”  
Rosie nodded gleefully, “Yes of course! If you look over there you can see our Mess Hall, there's that cabin over there, reserved for special activities.”  
"Special activities?"  
"Yeah, like Arts and Craft, Music, Astrology, Biology stuff, things like that."  
Jen widened her eyes, a sudden feeling of hope resurrected inside. There's a building for astrology.  
She started to rethink. Maybe this wasn’t going to be so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think i'll leave it there as far as this au. Maybe i'll continue it.  
> Also i like Lucifer. Maybe she'll appear more in my stories.


	13. Laser Tag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's my birthday and we're all going laser tagging but I swear you're planning something sneaky that'll cost me my victory. Unacceptable. You will be defeated.  
> Laser Tag AU (After camp)  
> Mally  
> Mal's Pov

"Ripley. Ripley. Ripley. Come on." I whispered urgently, shuffling awkwardly behind a podium. I heard a scoff behind me,  
"Yeah I know," The brunette looked up at me, "Can you see April?"  
I squinted, scanning the towers silently. The podiums stood in eery silence and the entire roomed seemed empty, but I knew the enemy was here somewhere. The darkness made it awfully hard to see, I fiddled with my laser gun. Suddenly, a flash flared up in the distance. I snapped my head behind my spot.  
"Rip..." I whisper yelled, "I think I see April.."   
Ripley laughed and flailing her arms in excitement, "Awesome..." She stared at me,   
I laughed at her reaction, "I'm trying to come up with an attack plan, wait..."  
I peeped again,  
"Still no signs of her..." I mumbled under my breath, that was one flash. That means two of them are still hiding.  
After considering my options, I glanced at Ripley, "Alright Rip-"  
"Ripley?"  
A scream came from the other side of the room, "Charge!!"  
The little girl had already rushed towards the light, screeching her head off. Her eyes focused and her gun loaded.  
I facepalmed, "Yep, so much for my plans."  
I sprinted after Ripley only to see her already tackling the stranger to the ground, I laughed as Ripley shot the person twice before giving herself praises. Eventually, I saw who it was.  
"You'll never catch me alive!" A little cry called from the floor.  
"Hah!" I scoffed, "Give up April. You've already lost." The redhead rolled around stubbornly but eventually stopped, muttering stuff underneath her breath. She was silent, before standing up and revealing a smirk plastered on her face. Her face expression had changed completely.  
Before anyone could react, a figure jumped from behind and shot Ripley. I flinched, panicking and shooting into the darkness wildly. Praying it would hit.  
The shadowy figure had only managed to eliminate the Ripley before getting hit by one of my shots and eliminating herself. She stepped out of the shadow.  
"Jo?" I laughed, almost falling to her knees, we were almost taken out by Jo?  
Ripley's groan was louder,  
"Jooo?"  
Jo rubbed her neck and laughed sheepishly, "Yeah it's me. I did good right?"   
April jumped up from the floor, "Yep you were perfect out there!" She glanced back at me,  
"Now it's just her, and our secret weapon,"  
Even Jo pitied me.  
l shivered, a secret weapon?  
Who else was left?  
Who else could be so powerful that they could be called a secr-  
Oh.  
The others retreated back to the waiting line, watching the game from a distance. Ripley walked away, gun on her shoulder and sighing. April and Jo grinning as I step further into the darkest.   
My steps seem unstable as I mutter a step further as if my legs are afraid of what will happen next.  
"Uh- uhh... Mols?" I called out, "You can't defeat me I'll win..." I heard a giggle in one of the towers.  
I knew she'll probably try to shoot me from afar. Her and her amazing aim. I'll just sneak close to her without her knowing and then shoot her. Boom. Mission accomplished.  
"Yeah... Sounds easy enough." I told myself.  
Moments later, I found myself on the stairs of a fort, staring off into at the rest of the field. Suddenly, something moved behind me.  
I turned around. Our eyes matched. She was here already.  
I freaked out.  
I couldn't do anything, her gun was pointed directly at my chest, one shot and I'd be eliminated.  
"H-Hey, Molly! My favourite Roanoke!"  
Molly rolled her eyes, she didn't say anything.  
I started backing away. Her eyes still piercing mine, and her laser pointer still pointed at my chest.  
"Molly-" I was cut off by my back thudding against the wall.  
The blonde smirked and chuckled.  
Molly took a hand off the gun and pressed a finger against my chest. What was she going to do next?  
My mind raced, what was happening  
Before I could react, she closed her eyes and pressed her lips against mine. Startled, I kissed her back.  
Molly briefly pulled away, I could feel her breaths rubbing against my skin.  
"Happy Birthday," she smiled,  
"Also..." My girlfriend trailed off, her fingers flicked. I could feel my laser suit turning off and then blaring sound of the announcer telling me that I've died droned in my ear.  
"I win."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personally, I really love the fics I write with all of the roanokes in it. But right now this is the only thing I've got. So help a girl out plz, I need more ideas with chaotic roanokes in it.  
> Also thanks for reading,   
> Rainbow,


	15. HAPPY PRIDE MONTH!!!

Wellll I think I'm a bit late but HAPPY PRIDE MONTH!!  
I hope you're out there loving yourself for who you are because that's the most important part of Pride!  
Hope you're having a lovely day~  
Rainboww


End file.
